Gruff
| tribes = | place = 12/18 | challenges = 4 | votesagainst = 4 | days = 10 | season2 = | tribes2 = | place2 = 9/24 | challenges2 = 6 | votesagainst2 = 4 | days2 = 32 | exiled2 = 1 }} Gruff is a contestant from and . Gruff was fairly quiet and collected in , initially forming a final two deal with Cool. However, after a Tribe Switch, he failed to flip Jett to his side, resulting in his elimination. In , Gruff was seen as the leader of the majority alliance, and as such, took a lot of heat from the minority players. After a failed attempt of linking up with Bailey, Gruff was voted out for being seen as untrustworthy. Profile Survivor Saigon Gruff began on Haiphong where he and Cool immediately bonded and formed a final 2. Once swapping, he did not do enough to pull Jett to his side and was subsequently blindsided. Voting History Ghost Island Gruff started on the Tulagi tribe where he quickly grew close with Ryan. The two of them were involved in the majority alliance and were the trendsetters of taking out players who visited Ghost Island. He made a strong push for Mechi to be voted out in order to flush whatever power he may have received while visiting. At the Tribe Switch, Gruff ended up keeping his majority. Jerome and Shelby were on the outs of the tribe, but Gruff bonded with them anyway, particularly with Shelby before a third swap occurred. At the third swap, Gruff was the odd man out and did not get a tribe; instead, he was exiled to Ghost Island until the next cycle. He earned a special Hidden Immunity Idol before Quincy's abrupt removal from the game occurred and his advantage was taken away. Because of his removal, Gruff replaced him on Tulagi. Gruff was on the outs with Shelby, so they lost the challenge, Gruff tried protecting her by voting for Captain, but she left anyway, as they were unable to flip Bongo. At the merge, Gruff reunited with Ryan and linked up with Dandrew, Hallie and Spencer as well. The group was the controlling factor of the early merge, so much so that when Quinn was voted out, he called out Gruff and Hallie for "being in control." Gruff was not in control, though, as he slowly began to slip into inactivity. During this time, Bailey was building up a target for himself by consistently going to Ghost Island. The vote was going to be for him despite everyone knowing about his idols. Gruff decided it would be his big move to save Bailey and work with him. He tried flipping Bongo and Captain's votes but they revealed to him they had a Idol Nullifier that would send Bailey home so there was no incentive. Bongo and Captain used this new information they had on Gruff to force him into an alliance with them since they were on the outs. Gruff exposed the alliance to Dandrew, Hallie, and Ryan anyway though. They no longer trusted Gruff after this event. Dim became the next person to be voted out, but not before calling out Gruff for "running the game." At this point, however, no one believed him. Dandrew and Hallie got word of a Ryan blindside in the works. While it was being ran by Captain and Spencer was the one flipping, they all pinned it on Gruff since they did not trust him. Gruff was blindsided by Ryan's idol play and sent packing. Voting History In Episode 9, Gruff did not draw a buff, and was sent to Ghost Island, granting him immunity from the next Tribal Council. Trivia * Gruff is the only castaway in eliminated pre-merge that stayed on the same tribe post-Tribe Switch. References Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Saigon Contestants Category:Ghost Island Contestants Category:Ghost Island Jury Members Category:Haiphong Tribe Category:Tulagi Tribe Category:Tilapia Tribe Category:12th Place Category:9th Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Saigon Category:Survivor: Ghost Island